


Life as I Know It |Larry Stylinson|

by whatyoudontsee2413



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cousy RomCom Week, Drama, Fame, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Older Harry, Romance, Troubles (Haven), Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyoudontsee2413/pseuds/whatyoudontsee2413
Summary: Harry Styles, a famous singer who smiles no matter what. But hidden behind the smile, a sea of emotion and hurt are hidden. His old management, Modest! keeps attacking him, and publicly embarrassing him, spreading false rumors. He came out as gay as soon as he switched managements. But with that came drama, hate, mountains, and love.Louis Tomlinson first met Harry at a park, deciding to talk to him after everyone had left, due to Harry being dressed up shady. He knew nothing of his fame, money, or life. That was until Harry had offered help in finding a place, letting him move into one of his houses.Secrets were kept,  fights were made, connections were in place,  and feelings were being made.Louis knew something had happened with Harry. He saw past his smile, he cracked the walls. But the question remains, will Louis be able to break down Harry's walls. And if so, how would Harry react?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Life as I Know It |Larry Stylinson|

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/1016924642-life-as-i-know-it-larry-stylinson-chapter-1-meet
> 
> Wordpress: https://whatyoudontsee2413.wordpress.com/
> 
> Playlist used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWnGbPOjbZk&list=WL&index=26

"No, Harry-" Desperation dripped like water out of his voice. Harry could practically see the creases in his old for head.

"No! I already told you I won't do it! How many times do I have to repeat myself Simon! I won't date some girl to cover up the fact that I love men. Besides! Who even cares?! It's the twenty-first century! If people decide to stop being fans because I'm gay than good! I don't need homophobes following me around calling me daddy! Or coming to my house for sex! I won't have it."

"Harry-"

"I'm done Simon. I can't take this any longer. It's all 'Harry fucker her, and Harry dated her.' It's never, 'Harry went out with a  _ friend  _ on Saturday because he wanted to get out. Every time-"

"It's this or Modest! drops you. You'll be record-less Styles." Harry let out a frustrated groan. Years.  _ Years  _ and Harry had never been able to feel  _ free _ , feel joy for what he was doing, all because he had to hide who he was. Labeled a 'womanizer' because he had a lot of friends that happened to be girls. That or Modest! had made him 'date' women. He was fed up with it all. Day after day, it just got worse and worse. His anger and sadness grew and grew and he was about to explode.

"Then drop me! I'm done Simon! I told you I can't! I would have been free two years ago if it weren't for you tricking me! Drop me. See if I care. I don't care if it'll 'ruin my career'. If this is what it's like having it, I don't want it. I'll find another label that lets me be me. Fuck you. I'm gone."

"What no! Ha-" Harry hung up his phone, throwing it away from him, throwing himself on his cream colored couch in frustration. His fingertips itching to grab something and throw it, his fists' yearning to hit something. Instead, he digs into his pocket, pulling out the familiar packet of cancer, quickly and desperately grabbing a cigarette out of the red and white container.

Letting out a sigh, Harry brought the cancer stick up to his mouth, digging the same pocket for his lighter, grabbing the floral patterned flame holder, bringing the flame up to the tip of the cigarette and lighting it, inhaling deeply, the light grey smoke filling his lungs, undoubtedly slowly killing them.

_Great. This is what the music industry's done to me._ _I would never smoke before this. Now I'm smoking almost every two weeks._ Harry knew that every two weeks wasn't as bad as so many others, but just years before, he had sworn to himself never to touch any harmful substance. Not after what happened. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. In himself and his poor choice of record labels.

He can still faintly remember how it felt when he was told that a big record label wanted him signed under them. He was ecstatic. Someone had finally recognized him after all his hard work. He would finally be recognized, and maybe be able to help people and influence them. Of course he should have known to read the full contract. Age 15 and thrown into the spotlight. He was happy. He was content. Of course there were struggles, but he was mostly happy, blinded by the fame to process he had to hide such a big part of himself.

It only lasted half a year before the lights faded and he was able to see how miserable he was. But it was too late. He had to wait another 4 in a half years till he could be free. But of course. He was tricked into signing it again.

So here he was, 7 years later, 22 years old, smoking away on his couch. Letting the smoke fog over his mind, and give him a pleasant buzz. Letting him feel light.

As Harry exhaled the smoke, he let his head fall back against the couch, he could feel the strain in his skin, going over his Adam's apple, and all the bumps in his neck, making everything more defined. The tightness in his skin made him smile. He found it relaxing. He brought the cigarette back to his lips, taking another drag and exhaling with a sigh, bringing his head back up and grabbing his phone and playing some music. He didn't know what he was playing, pressing a random playlist.

He threw his head back again, setting his feet in the small glass table in front of him, crossing his feet at the ankle. Just as he started to relax, his music was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he lifted his head up, grabbing the small cellular device, 'Modest!' flashing across it. With a groan he put the phone up to his ear.

"What?" He groaned out, taking another drag, coughing as he exhaled a bit.

"Meeting, tomorrow morning, 9 AM sharp. If you're actually serious about leaving, come." Another drag, even more coughing.

"Whatever. Is that all." He croaked out.

"Harry Styles are you smoking." That was all he heard before he hung up, setting his music back on and putting out the, already gone, cigarette, lighting another up, continuing to smoke.

It must have been an hour later when Harry finally got up off the couch, pack already gone. He grabbed his keys, pulling on his trench coat, and trudging out of his house, grabbing a mask and hat as he left.

He drove around for what felt like two hours, when in reality was only about forty-five minutes. He didn't know where he was going. He just followed wherever his mind took him. Eventually showing up at a small park, no one around but a few kids and their parents. And one teenage boy who sat under a tree, looking up at the grey sky, a clear sign that it was about to rain. Harry shrugged, putting on his mask and hat, stepping out of the car and going over to an abandoned bench, sitting down and watching as the kids played joyously. Not a troubled thought in their young agile minds. He was honestly jealous. Oh how he wished to go back to that time.

As minutes went by, and parents left with their kids, giving Harry odd looks. Soon, the only ones left at the park was Harry, and the teenager under the tree. Harry let out a huff, standing up and walking to the padeo, leaning against one of the support beams. The rain starting to slowly trickle down

"What a dark day." Harry mumbled. He lowered his cap so his face wouldn't get wet. He reached in his coat pocket, pulling out some headphones, plugging them into his phone, starting his music up.

He must have stood there for about two minutes before there was a tap on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see the teenager, looking older than he did far away, at his side. His head reached just under his mid neck. He took an earphone out, standing straight, the teen just reaching his shoulder now.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You scared everyone away." The boy said. His voice soft and small. But still hinting maturity. Water was dripping down his face, his soft, brown hair sticking to his face. His clothes clinging to his frame.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, confused.

"You scared everyone off." He repeated.

"How?"

"Do you not realize how shady you look? The hat, the mask, the dark trench coat. The boots." All you're missing is a pair of sunglasses." Harry sighed, taking off the mask and hat, deciding to risk it. If the kid did end up being a fan, it was just one either way.

"See. There. Now you don't look so scary. I'm Louis. What's your name." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm Harry." Louis smiled, nodding.

"Nice to meet you Harry. So what are you here for? Standing out in the rain." Harry puffed out his cheeks, looking up at the grey sky, sighing.

"Work. I guess." Louis let out a small 'ohh' before nodding.

"You don't like your job?" Harry shook his head.

"It's not that. I love my job. It's my dream job. I just don't like my...  _ Boss _ I guess you would say." Louis tilted his head nodding.

"What do you work as?" Harry scuffed his toe against the floor, back and forth.

"You're gonna scratch your boots." Louis mumbled. Harry stopped.

"Right." He said.

"What's your job?" Louis asked again. Harry just shook his head.

"Not important." Louis chuckled.

"What are you? An assassin?" He joked. Harry let out a chuckle.

"No, no of course not. Anyway. What about you? Why are you here?" Louis paused. Then shook his head, waving his hand.

"Just family. Nothing to bother you with." Louis said. Harry stared at the boy for a few seconds, who was now looking back at the trees. A few more seconds passed by before Louis looked back at him.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head, making it seem as if he were a confused puppy. Harry chuckled.

"Cute." He mumbled. Patting his head.

"Heyy. Don't treat me like a kid." The boy pouted. Harry shook his head fondly.

"How old are you either way?" Harry asked.

"I'm 18." If Harry were a cartoon, he was sure his eyes would pop out of his sockets by now.

"You're 18! I thought you were like, 16, maybe 17." Louis crossed his arms.

"Why does everyone think that? I mean, I'm big!" Harry let out a chuckle again.

"Of course you are mousie." Louis opened his mouth, a smile creeping on his face.

"Asshole." Harry let out another laugh.

"So if you're 18 and you don't really like your family, why are you still living with them? Can't you move out?" Louis sighed. He's been asked this so many times. There was nothing he could do to get out. Not yet. He needed more money. That was hard enough as it is.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my family okay? My sisters are all amazing and everything. So I don't wanna leave them. But I am looking at places to move into. All the apartments that are at least okay, and not to shady, are too much." Louis sighed. Harry thought for a moment. Debating whether to be generous.  _ Fuck it. It's one of the reasons I wanted to become a singer in the first place. To help _ .

"Oh! I have a spare house my friend dared me to buy. You could just stay there. It's in my neighborhood. And I also have this one car I don't ever use. If you need one, you can have it. I've used it, like, twice I think." Louis looked at Harry, eyes widened. Was this man really just offering him a house and car.

"What about your money? That's a lot to go to waste for someone you don't know." Harry waved him off.

"I have too much money. It didn't put a dent in my bank account. Trust me." Louis shook his head. Was he actually considering this? He really did need to get out of his house. But at the same time, should he really trust someone who's dressed in a trench coat? And with Chelsea boots on? He wasn't sure. It was against his rules... But then again aren't rules meant to be broken?

"Are you planning on murdering me?" Harry scoffed. Was he really that shady? He didn't think so.

"Of course not. It's a very safe neighborhood." Louis let out a 'tsk', shaking his head.

"How do you know? You don't live there?"

"No I live a few houses away. I don't trust people won't try and break in and take some things. There's some good quality things in there."

"But you're asking me if I want to live there?" Harry nodded, with no hesitation.

"Yeah. So is it a yes or no? I'll pay for the moving van if you want too." Louis scoffed, a smile playing on his lips. Who is this guy.

"What, are you rich or something?" Louis asked. Harry looked away coyle.

"I prefer to say fortunate." Louis groaned.

"Oh god you're  _ super _ rich." Harry looked down. Louis was so gonna regret this.

"Are you sure you're not gonna kill me?" Louis asked skeptically. Harry looked at him, his eyes sparkling as he nodded.

"Alright then. I'll take you up on your offer." Harry stood straighter and smiled.

"Yay! Alright. It'll have to be after tomorrow, or maybe start packing tomorrow and start moving by the end of the day. I would help but I have a meeting tomorrow. It's probably gonna take a few hours because I need to sign something. After I could help you though, if you'd like." Harry walked over to the benches that were under the patio, sitting on one of the seats, Louis following suit.

"Ooo, meetings and paperwork. Seems like you have a fancy job." Louis nudged Harry's sighed, causing Harry to let out a small chuckle.

"Some will say yes, others will say no. I don't really think it is." Louis let out another 'tsk', crossing his arms.

"Are you gonna tell me your job now." Harry smiled, looking down and shaking his head. He let out another laugh at the feeling of a finger poking his cheek, looking at Louis.

"Sorry. I wanted to poke your dimples. They're cute." Harry rolled his eyes, letting out another laugh.

"Well, I better go. You should too. Don't catch a cold alright?" Harry said, standing up, dusting his pants off and looking down at Louis, holding his hand out for him to take. Louis rolled his eyes, swatting his hand away, getting up himself, pulling out his phone.

"Give me your number so you can text me the details." Harry backed up, holding his hands up.

"Whoaaa. Calm down there kid. I don't go for people younger than me." Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes, pushing Harry's shoulder and laughing.

"You wish." Harry let out a laugh too, grabbing Louis' phone and quickly typing in his number.

"Here you go mousie. Now go home and take a warm shower." Harry put his hands in his jacket, nodding in the general direction of the road. Louis scoffed. Who did he think he was? Acting all high and mighty. Louis didn't really mind.

"Alright  _ dad _ ." Louis teased. Harry's mouth fell open. Louis laughed and ran as Harry lunged forward, just dodging him.

"See you soon Harry!" Louis called, before running off, leaving Harry to watch him disappear with a smile on his face, before shaking his head, water droplets falling from his hair. He was so caught up in talking with Louis that he didn't realize it started to pour, soaking him. He shivered, quickly walking to his car, praising his past self for getting leather seats. He took off his coat, throwing it in the passenger seat. Quickly turning on the car and closing the door, Harry shivered, blasting the heater all the way.

Harry sat there for a few seconds, smiling. He had fun. Even if it was just talking to someone. He had forgot how it felt to feel normal. Not like a celebrity. He was glad Louis didn't know who he was. Instead of 'Harry Styles'. He was just 'Harry'. And he loved that fact. He loved how Louis didn't know his label as a 'player' or 'pussy magnet'. Or even think of him as many of his fans did. "A sweet, kind, generous person who is a literal angel." They said. Now although those were nice things, Harry just wanted to be... Harry. That's it. Nothing special. Just Harry who can sing. But of course, fame didn't allow that.

Now Harry knows he's fortunate. He knows not many people have the chance to follow their dreams and make a living out of it. And many people would call him ungrateful for complaining, when he has a big house, fancy cars, money, fame. But a lot of them don't know what's going on behind the cameras. They only see what they want to see, and what managers want them to see.

Now, Harry was sure that many of the talented artists around him were fine, and were happy as they were, even with their setbacks, because they found more good than bad. Then there were people Harry knew that were in the same, or in similar situations as him. They had to hide who they were; had to be cautious about where they went; get scolded for saying something. They were told what to wear; what to say; what to think; who to love. It really was a fucked up situation to be in. And Harry was glad he was finally gonna get out. Get out of the toxicity of Modest! Management. He truly was lucky on this part. He knew people who have been stuck in the same, sucky management for  _ years  _ after  _ years _ on end. Either tricked into signing the contract over and over, or too scared to leave. Scared of the change, or scared that another record label wouldn't sign them.

Some of the  _ most  _ popular singers Harry knew, were miserable, because they were too scared to leave their label. Harry didn't wanna end up like them. He despised the mere thought of staying with Modest!. There was too much drama. Too many secrets. And it was changing him, not for the better.

Harry sat in his heated seats, thinking about all these things, his happy mood, evaporating yet again. Filled with the inevitable darkness that followed his fame. Shaking his head, he pulled his seat belt across him, locking it into place and checking his phone. Just as he was about to put it down, it dinged, signaling a notification.

Harry turned it over, checking the screen, showing one new text from an unknown number.

**Oi, tall frog. It's Louis. Text me the details about the move alright? Thanks!**

Harry chuckled at the odd name Louis had given him. And just like that, Louis had yet again brightened his mood. It was crazy how some kid was able to brighten his mood with just a small text. With a happy sigh, Harry pulled the car out of park, pulling up his maps and driving off to his house.

_ Hopefully he'll be a genuine friend. _ Were Harry's thoughts.

~

9 in the morning and Harry was driving to the tall building where he would meet with Modest!. He knew he was late, but he couldn't give two fucks right now. He was finally gonna leave. Sure it would take a while to sign the papers, have Modest! try and talk him out of it. Them tell him that he'll regret it and no one would ever sign him. But again, he was finally leaving that shitty label. He would be able to blossom into something more... Hopefully. He didn't wanna get his hopes too high.

It was 9:15 in the morning when Harry finally pulled up to the building, his hood up, and jacket pulled tight. Another cold day. Just what you'd expect in London. Thankfully it wasn't raining. In fact you could see hints of the sun shining through the heavy, grey clouds. It was kind of poetic in Harry's mind. The sun was almost free from the dark shadows that held it back from making the world brighter. Quite metaphoric given Harry's situation.

With a sigh, Harry stepped out of his car, quickly walking to the entrance. As soon as he stepped foot in the building, the familiar, annoying voice of the woman at the desk reached his ears.

"You're late." His monotonous voice made Harry roll his eyes as he looked at her, clacking away at her computer. He ignored her, walking past the desk when her voice called out again.

"Fifth floor, last door on the right. Knock, wait three seconds then enter." Again, Harry ignored her. He already knew all this. Every time he came for a meeting, she told him the same thing, like a broken record. Harry hated it. He hated her. He hated everyone to do with Modest!.

As he walked into the elevator, clicking the small '5' button, watching it light up. He stood there, phone out as the annoyingly calm music played on the speakers of the metal shuttle, he clicked on the contact 'Mousie', finally responding to the text sent last night.

**Tall frog? And I'll text you when I'm out of my meeting. Do you want me to come over and help you pack?**

The reply came almost instantly.

_ Yes. You're tall and remind me of a frog. Got a problem with it? Also you don't have to come over, I don't have much to pack. Also I don't really need a moving van do I? I was thinking about it and you have furniture in the house. I only really need to bring clothes and pictures. Oh and my... trophies or something. _

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh shit I forgot."

**Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Alright well no moving van just a van for your boxes. got it. And you sure you don't want me to help out?**

_ I'm sure. Thanks now get to your meeting. Don't wanna get fired _ .

Harry chuckled at that. If only he knew he was quitting. He shrugged. He'll find out later.

Harry pocketed his phone as the doors opened. Walking to the end of the hall, knocking on the right door, then going in.

"Styles. Sit down." Harry sighed at the strict, hard voice, sitting in one of the chairs.

"So..." The strict authoritative voice continued. Another sigh. This was gonna be a long meeting...

~

Three hours later, Harry was finally back in his car. The sun now out, hitting his skin, warming him up. He was happy. Oh so happy. It was a long process but he was finally freed from the chains Modest! had held him in. When ever you looked up his name now, it wouldn't show Modest!'s stupid label. He smiled. He had at least an hour before people found out. Once they did it would spread like wildfire and he'd start getting a bunch of calls.

**I'm out! I'm finally free!!!!**

Harry quickly typed to Louis, sending it.

_ Congrats frog! Only took three hours... Note sarcasm. No but really what meeting takes that long. _

**I'll tell you later. For now, I need to celebrate. Wanna celebrate with me?**

_ As fun as that sounds, I have things to pack still. Another time though. Maybe a house warming party. _

**Sounds like a plan. Alright text me when you're done.**

_ Will do. _

Harry drove home quickly, a smile on his face as he sang along to the music playing on the speakers. He felt on top of the world. The world was so much brighter, more colorful. Maybe it was just Harry being dramatic but it seemed as though the world was now happy. The sun was shining bright, birds were chirping, kids were laughing. Parents were smiling. Everything was good in the world.

Harry had stopped at a McDonald's, ordering the number 6 meal, with coke, eating it in his car at the parking lot, turning his music up so it was all he heard. He smiled, closing his eyes as he bit into a nugget, taking a sip from his cup. bouncing his finger to the beat.

"Now that I got a taste, I think that I'd suffocate." He sang out the lyrics. He kind of felt like a villain. A villain that just successfully got away with a big crime. He loved it. Call him crazy, but he felt so maniacally happy. Like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"For every second that you aren't by my side, but now I'm stuck at the gate, at Lucifer's estate."

~

Harry got home an hour later, after driving around aimlessly, windows rolled down and speakers blasting, and him singing. He stepped into his house, hanging the keys on the key rack, doing the same with his jacket seconds later, toeing off his shoes. He walked over to his staircase, the glass stairs, looking elegant as they spiraled to the second floor, then the third, and the attic, which was practically another story. He hated the fact that he got such a big house, but at the moment, he could care less.

Why did he get such a big house? He had bought it for an ex-lover. They had been friends for years, deciding to move in together, and he chose the house Harry lived in now. A little after they moved in, when Harry was 19, they decided to test their luck and start dating. They were great together. Many people suspected their relationship, causing Modest! to try and tear them apart. But despite their efforts, they stayed strong. They were a match made in heaven.

Harry had promised his lover to never smoke, after he asked for one of his cigarettes. And Harry didn't know why He wouldn't give him one. He was smoking himself. But He just told Harry to promise him, and he did. No question about it. If He didn't want him to smoke, then he wouldn't.

Then  _ it  _ happened. Ripping Him away from Harry. Things that they shared still sit in the house. Like a forgotten memory. Three years later and Harry still has the shirt He always wore, his favorite toothpaste brand, his favorite food in his pantry. Little things that Harry didn't even realize he still got. It's not like Harry is heartbroken anymore. He's moved on. At least that's what he says. But every time he is looking for a new partner, he has always been comparing them to Him.

Harry walked up the steps, going to the second level, and into his room. It was the size of an average master bedroom, a walk-in closet attached to it, the color scheme being different shades of soft pink, light blue, dark purple and dark grey. Blending together nicely. He jumped onto his queen sized bed, snuggling into the soft silk sheets. Turning to his stomach he buried his face in his pillow, inhaling the scent of laundry detergent.

Rolling back around, Harry grabs his remote, switching on the tv.

"Celebrity news. Earlier today Harry Styles-" Harry let out a groan. That was faster than he thought. He switched the channel to the Titanic, pulling his arms above his head. The movie was at the part where she asked Jack to "Draw me like one of your french girls." Harry smiled, striking the same pose she was doing, mimicking her.

Just as he was settling into his preferred position, his phone went off. Sighing, he grabbed it, picking up without checking the caller ID.

"I'm watching Titanic. Is it important?" He said, voice bored.

"Is it- IS IT IMPORTANT?! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME YOU'RE A FAMOUS SINGER?!" Harry winced at the loud voice over the small speakers of his phone, recognizing Louis' voice.

"Oh, hey Louis. What's up?" He smiled.

"WHAT'S UP? HARRY YOU'RE A SINGER! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I MEAN IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE YOU'RE A SINGER WITH A SMALL FAN BASE! NO YOU'RE A WORLD FAMOUS SINGER! DID YOU NOT THINK IT IMPORTANT TO TELL ME?!"

"Okay, first, stop yelling. I'm trying to watch a movie. Second, I was surprised myself when you didn't know who I was at the park. Third, I didn't tell you because I'm just Harry. Not superstar Harry Styles. Just Harry. Does the fact that I'm famous change that?" Harry asked.

"Well, no not really. But still! What if I was a crazy fan who just tricked you and you just offered me a house! AND! AND YOU QUIT YOUR MANAGEMENT?! I mean I don't know anything about fame and the music industry, but isn't that a big deal?!" Harry let out a sigh, pausing his movie.

"I knew you weren't a fan after you asked my name. If you were a crazy fan, you wouldn't have been so calm... Or told me I scared everyone off... You would have  _ probably  _ treated me like royalty. And yes, I quit my management. Currently jobless, but I'm jobless and happy. Modest! sucked ass. I'll sign onto another label once I find one. It won't be hard."

"So that's how you got so much money... You know I was actually thinking you were involved in a drug cartel or something. Maybe a mafia. Or something exotic like that. But of course you have to be a singer. How boring. Anyway. Imagine my surprise when I finally decide to watch some news, or something, and I see your face with the caption 'Singer songwriter Harry Styles has quit his label, Modest!' My mind completely exploded. I'm like oh shit. I'm moving into one of his houses without even knowing him! I mean that's when I processed I don't actually _ know  _ you. Ya know? The weird thing about it though, is I felt like I already knew you." Louis ranted, gasping. Harry chuckled.

"What if I knew you in a different life! How fucking cool would that be!" Louis exclaimed.

"Language." Harry said. Pausing once he realized what he said, the sound of Louis laughing on the other side of the line.

"Did you really just pull a 'Captain America' on me?" Louis wheezed. Harry sucked in air from his teeth.

"Maybe... But it just slipped out!" Louis laughed harder. Harry honestly found himself amused.

"Alright, whatever Cap." Louis joked causing Harry to groan but laugh out.

"Yeah yeah. How's packing coming?" Harry asked, rolling onto his stomach. Louis let out a groan.

"I'm thinking of having you come over and help after all. Ugh it's a lot more work than I thought it would be." Harry let out a chuckle.

"I'm on my way. Send me your address." Louis let out a breath.

"Will do. Thank you!"

"Of course. Imma hang up now. Bye."

"Bye." With that the line went dead, a notification coming in right away from Louis, giving him his address.

**Be there in forty minutes.**

_ Why so longg _

**I live quite a ways. Sorry.**

_ Then what were you doing at the park? _

**Taking a drive. Ended up there. Now stop texting me. You're distracting me and it's gonna take longer**

_ Fine just hurry. _

**I will.**

Harry turned off his phone, going back down to the first level, slipping his shoes on again, and grabbing his wallet and keys, shrugging on his trench coat. Trudging out to his car, he unlocks it, pulling up maps, and putting in Louis' address, starting the car and backing out of his driveway, headed to the house in question.

An hour later, Harry showed up at Louis' door, knocking. A few seconds later Louis opened the door, his hair a mess, an oversize shirt on and shorts, his socks pulled all the way above his knees.

"What took you so long! You said 40 minutes!" Louis' voice whined out. Harry looked down at him, chucking softly.

"I got food. I hope you like nuggets because I got some for both of us. I also got you as sprite." Harry said, holding up a bag and a holder of two cups. Louis, who was pouting, immediately smiled, grabbing the bag.

"You're forgiven. Now come in." Harry let out another laugh, following Louis inside. His house was pretty fair, a normal two story house, if you didn't count the basement. It was pretty plain, with worn down furniture, toys and clothes everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess, my sisters were throwing a fit and destroyed the place. Mum and Dad took them to the park though. So it's just us."Louis said nonchalantly. Harry nodded. He liked this house. It was very homie and warm. Not too big, not too small.

"How many siblings do you have?" Harry asked.

"6. Well, 7 but she's not ever here." Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Wow. That's a lot." Louis just nodded. He was used to hearing that.

"Ever get annoying having so many siblings?" Louis chuckled.

"Oh yeah. They're all little shits. But I love 'em with all my heart." Harry nodded, he could understand that. He loved his sister with all he had.

"Are you the oldest?" Louis nodded, opening a door, showing a small room with a full sized bed, worn out dressers, and peeling paint. Boxes around the room. Some taped, others half full.

"Sorry, my room's trash. Being the oldest in my family means that I have to fend for myself. Ever sense Lottie was born." Louis sighed. Harry patted Louis' back.

"Well the room you're gonna get is gonna be so much better. Besides. I don't mind this room. It's worn down yes, but it's yours so it's nice." Louis let out a small snort.

"You're weird. Now let's start. Can you play music?" Harry nodded. Going to youtube, clicking on one that caught his eye.

'Boosting your confidence with Oikawa Tooru.' It said. An anime boy as the cover. Now Harry wasn't into anime, well at least he thinks he's never watched it. Either way, it seemed interesting so he hooked his phone up to the speakers Louis offered him, and clicked it. 'Tia Tamera' by Doja Cat suddenly blasted through the speakers. Harry looked over at Louis to see him smiling to the song.

"I know this one. Fiz loves it." Louis said, looking at Harry, Harry nodded his head.

"Alright mouse. Let's do this." Harry said, smiling, setting his phone down. Louis smiled and shook his head.

"Such a weirdo. Alright. Start with the clothes in my dresser and put them in the big box on my bed." Harry nodded, going to Louis' dresser and pulling out a pile of folded clothes.

"Who even has their clothes folded? I just shove them in my dresser." Harry said. Louis laughed.

"I'm weird, leave me alone." Harry let out a laugh, walking over with the pile and neatly putting it in the box.

~

The next few hours consist of putting clothes, trophies, pictures, soccer balls, and more essentials in boxes. Finally, after three hours they were done. Louis' family had come home, and interrogated Harry, before 'Lottie' had exclaimed "Oh my god you're Harry Styles!" Harry had taken a picture with her, after he had her promise not to talk or post about it. He knew people would start attacking the family, trying to know why he was there.

"Alright. Do you wanna move everything tonight, move somethings, or do it all tomorrow." Louis sighed at the question.

"I mean I wanna get some things out already, but I don't wanna move.

"I can take them. You can just stay here." Harry said. Louis sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'll go, I need to check out the house after all. And maybe... Get McDonald's again?" Louis asked hopefully. Harry let out a worn out chuckle.

"Sure. Let's go, help me load things into my jeep. I'll put the seats down so there's more room." Harry said, getting up. Louis nodded. I'll just rest here till you come back, then I'll help. Harry nodded, walking out, passing the family, who was in the living room watching TV. They all turned to look at him, making him feel embarrassed.

"Hello." He said polity, bowing his head a bit. They just nod back at him, looking back at the movie they were watching.

Harry walked out, unlocking his jeep, opening the back, and quickly putting down the seats. Sighing, he sits on the edge of the car. That was a lot of work, and he was frazzled.

After a minute he stands back up and walks back in, again, nodding at Louis' family.

"Alright. Let's get your boxes in the trunk." Harry said to Louis, who let out a hefty sigh, getting up and grabbing a box.

~

The drive was full of Louis purposefully singing off key, with Harry laughing, even when Harry was ordering food from Louis' choice of place, McDonald's of course, he had been singing loudly, causing the poor lady taking the order, some serious ear damage. Or, that's what Harry said to Louis, jokingly of course. Louis had laughed it off, saying a quick 'Good' before resuming the loud monstrosity.

And as they were unloading his things, Louis had let out,

"You know, I think we're gonna be really good friends." Harry swore he never smiled that big before. He nodded, eyes full of joy.

"We better be. You're living in my house after all." Harry joked, causing Louis to go into one of his many laughing fits, Harry chuckling behind him.

"No, but really. That's nice to hear. I don't really have many genuine friends that I trust. I've only met you yesterday, but I swear to god it feels like I've been friends with you for  _ years. _ It's kinda freaky if I'm honest." Harry explained. Louis nodded.

"Honestly? It's the same for me. I don't really warm up to people fast. So you're the first really. Ha, isn't it odd. I guess the universe really wants us to be friends huh." Louis said, turning his tone jokingly at the last sentence. Harry let out a laugh.

"I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I keep thinking? It took two days of non-stop writing after I got home from school and another half day different days if you add them up, to write this. Then I had to edit it, and of course it's still not perfect, only for you guys to read it in ten minutes. If that. Sorry it's really long tho lol. Anyway, I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> Currently making the cover, because as I'm writing this it is Jan 16, 2021 and I haven't made the cover yet. That's probably gonna take a while. Depending on what I chose to do. I have to use two different Photoshop things, because I'm broke and the most popular and effective one I can't get. The main one I use, the eraser has dissapeared so I have to calculate the places to get rid of and it's just a whole lot of work, I have to do it over so many times. Sorry for the misspell in this paragraph by the way. Anyway, listen to that playlist of a video while reading. They don't have the exact songs I used to set my mood while writing, but it was close enough, so yeah.
> 
> Also I mention another playlist in here, the "Boosting your confidence with Oikawa Tooru" I didn't put that one in instead because it didn't fit with most the plot of this chapter.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT! I also have this on Wattpad, and word press. I'll put the links at the top.  
> That's all. Have a great day. Please spread this book around if you liked it. I have hopes for this one. Also don't be afraid to comment. And maybe press that little kudos button, ya know. It wouldn't hurt. I know it would make someone reallyyy happy. :)


End file.
